


i'm a fire and i'll keep your brittle heart warm

by shrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, kinda ooc i think, kinda projected myself onto tadashi a little, rain kiss kinda in a way, tw food mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrills/pseuds/shrills
Summary: "Don't you just love it when it rains, Tsukki?" He was facing the sky, beaming. Tsukki thought he looked perfect.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	i'm a fire and i'll keep your brittle heart warm

**Author's Note:**

> my first one-shot/fic thingy btw pls don't be mean! just a little blabber i wrote impulsively based on peace by taylor swift :D may be a little ooc so i apologize... but i hope u like it!

"See you tomorrow, Tsukki!" 

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Yamaguchi."

"Oh, right." He giggled sheepishly. "See you Monday, Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly and waved at his best friend, who waved back with a look that broke little Tadashi's heart. It wasn't particularly bad, it was just a look that he reserved for Tadashi only. And just like that, he was reminded him how completely and irreparably in love he was with his best friend, who he has known longer than basically anyone ever.

As soon as his front door was locked, he headed directly to his room. His house wasn't very big, so he got there pretty quickly.

"Home!" He yelled from his bed at whoever would hear.

These feelings weren't new, but it always hurt when Tadashi remembered Tsukki will never reciprocate those feelings. So he just had to force himself to digest those butterflies he felt in his tummy every time his best friend showed the faintest sign of affection and settle for friendship. He knew he would never be what he needed. He'd never give him peace.

His phone screen lit up and it distracted him from his thoughts. Tsukki, of course. Who else would it be?

**from: tsukki :p** |  7:12 pm

Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow?

We can grab something to eat or just hang out wherever :)

The whole message made Tadashi smile. He was going to hang out with Tsukki! Not like he didn't do it every day. But this time Tsukki invited him! And he sent him a smiley face! 

**to: tsukki :p ** |  7:13 pm

sure! i have to let my parents know tho :D but i'm totally in!

**from: tsukki :p ** |  7:14 pm

Great. I'll pick you up at 2 if that's fine

:)

Another smiley face! Tadashi beamed at his phone screen, and then scolded himself mentally for being so happy over a dumb smiley face.  Dumbass,  he thought to himself.  He'll never like you back.

But that didn't diminish his happiness in the slightest. He was hanging out with Tsukki the next day, after all!

**to: tsukki :p ** |  7:15 pm

of course tsukki! i'll be waiting :]

-

"Tadashi! Tsukishima's here!" Yamaguchi's mom's yells never failed to startle him, especially now that he was dozing off in his desk. 

Tsukki entered Yamaguchi's room with no warning, but Tadashi was used to it. His room was an organized mess, to say the least. Everything wasn't where it was supposed to be, but there was a certain harmony that made everything fit together perfectly. Tsukki always liked being in there.

Or maybe he just liked being with Tadashi.

"Hey, Tsukki! I hope getting here wasn't a problem." 

His excited demeanor made Tsukki smile faintly. It was a very quick, blink-and-you'll-miss-it smile. Good thing Tadashi had always paid attention to details.

"It never is, Yamaguchi. I live just around the corner, remember?"  Of course I remember, Tsukki. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, Tsukki."

And easy as that, they walked to the nearest shop. There was a little skip in Yamaguchi's step that made Tsukki's heart warm up, like a little fire had been lit in it by Tadashi only. Of course, he'd never admit it. Just like he'd never admit that he only sends smiley faces to Tadashi. Or that he hated it when other people called him by the dumb nickname his best friend gave him when they were kids.

There were many things Tsukishima would probably never admit. Like the totally not important fact that he's stupidly in love with the guy walking next to him, who was humming a song he didn't know, but he'd probably end up knowing it by heart by the end of the week. He'd never admit it because he knew it was hopeless. He'd never be what he needs. He would never give him peace.

They finally got to a nice fast food place close to their town's park. Tsukishima ordered a tall drink and dinosaur shaped nuggets (which he  obviously  was totally NOT ashamed to order... He wasn't a baby after all) and turned to Yamaguchi, who had a weird expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Tsukki asked, paying no mind to the blush settling in Tadashi's cheeks.

"Um, Tsukki..." He sighed defeatedly. "I won't get anything, I forgot my wallet at home."

Tsukki quickly turned to the employee behind the counter.

"He'll take fries. The soft, floppy kind, please." 

He remembered my favorite type of fries,  Yamaguchi thought to himself.  Well... Of course he does! He's your best friend, Tadashi! Stop being dumb!

"No, don't worry-"

"My treat." Tsukki smiled faintly once again, this time more noticeably. Yamaguchi just nodded, relief washing over him in waves. Like Tsukki was the ocean he could always trust to calm him down. He still felt a little guilty, though. He hated making others pay.

They ate there for a while, Tadashi blabbering on about some new technique he was interested in learning to get to Nationals once again. Tsukishima listened intently, not wanting to miss a second of his annoyingly graceful voice. He later shared his thoughts on how his brother has taken a liking to playing guitar, knowing that Yamaguchi would ask him to ask Akiteru to teach him.  I know him so well,  Tsukki thought to himself. After paying and buying two ice cream bars (which made Tadashi feel guilty again), they headed to the park. 

They sat in the swings slowly licking their ice cream bars, swinging quietly. The silence between them was never awkward, it could never be awkward at this point. It was the kind of silence two people shared when they completely understood each other. They were almost in sync. 

It was getting dark, and soon it started raining. Not just raining, but pouring. Tsukki freaked out for a second (he hated getting wet), but then he took a glance at the boy sitting next to him. He was shining, bright as always. To Tsukki, at least.

"Don't you just love it when it rains, Tsukki?" He was facing the sky, beaming. Tsukki thought he looked perfect.

"Yeah, I do, but you'll get sick if you stay here, Yamaguchi." He got up and grabbed his friend's hand. Yamaguchi stared at their intertwined hands in shock.

He guided him to a spot with a small transparent roof that covered both of them. He let go of his hand shortly after, a very apologetic look on his face. He didn't know if Tadashi would like it. He knew he'd like this place, though. They could lay there and watch the stars. So they did, for a little while.

But Yamaguchi couldn't lay still. Tsukki thought it was just his clumsiness taking over, but truth is his mind was going a million miles an hour, only thinking about the fact that Tsukki had grabbed his hand a little while earlier. He sat up and looked at Tsukki, and immediately regretted it.

"Tsukki."

"What's wrong, Tadashi?"

Him using his first name wasn't helping Yamaguchi's nervousness subside. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, which was still wet, and took a deep breath.

"Forget it." He smiled awkwardly. Tsukki frowned, a worried look taking over, mixed with that classic look he reserved for Tadashi.

"Okay. But you know I'm always here for you, right? You've always got a friend in me."  Even if that's all we can ever be,  Tsukishima thought.

And that's when Yamaguchi did it. He kissed his best friend. It was wet (they were both soaked head to toe, after all) and it was a little awkward, but somehow it was perfect for both of them.

Tsukki looked at him, a small but reassuring smile in his face. They both felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders.

They held hands and looked at the stars. Tsukki asked Yamaguchi to show him constellations, to which he always added a small fun note that made Tsukki's heart warm up once again.

"Orion's belt. Amazing constellation, named my cat after it." Yamaguchi giggled.

After it stopped raining, Tsukki left Yamaguchi at his house and bid his goodbyes with a kiss on the lips, followed by Tadashi almost tripping over his own feet.

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

"No worries, Yamaguchi."

But the night was young, and they were together after pining for years. And they were happy, happier than they've ever been before.

After all, they gave each other peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope u liked it! :] have a good day!! :p


End file.
